Insert creative Title for JohnDave here
by Phosphenephonetics
Summary: This is a little something I am working on. That rating may change depending on the future content. Ship:Johndave,Davejohn, PepsiCola, Hammertime, and all the other ship names for these two dorks. What is this Fic about? I don't know. Just roll with it. Or you know-maybe read it and find out. I love you all! Thanks for the love and support on my other story Cutting For Love Phosey


Your name is John Egbert, and you are fangirling so hard it almost hurts.

"Dave! Come here! This is getting really gooooooood!"

Dave comes out of the kitchen to see you laying on your side in front of the couch. You have been in this position for a while now.

"John, what the fuck could be so important that you have to make me pause making the best food you will ever consume. Ever."

You just simply point at the T.V.

"Oh, Doctor Who. What episode?"

"Season 6. Episode one. It is getting sooo good Dave. You need to get out of season 4."

"Yeah yeah, I'll just stick around with David Tennant for a while. Thank you very much. Plus, you're already making me finish Sherlock BBC."

You jump up and grab his shoulders, "Yes. Finish Sherlock first. It is amazing."

He smirks and grabs your shoulders, "I'll stay strong, for you Egbert."

You start to laugh uncontrollably. It might be the fact that you have had a lack of sleep watching Doctor Who, or that you are just a major goof ball that laughs at almost everything ever. Yeah, that's probably it.

Dave lets go of your shoulders and chuckles, "Okay man, I need to check the water. See if it's boiling."

"Alright, okay. What are you making anyways?"

"I am making fuckin' noodles."

You gasp, "ROMEN NOODLEHS? Dave! Oh my GOD I love you so much. Thank you for being amazing. Oh my God, DAVE."

You run up to him for a hug, "Woah man, I never thought giving you Ramen Noodles would get me some Egbert action."

You giggle, "I don't give this Egbert body away that easily Dave."

"Well, there goes that whole, 'No Homo' thing you got going."

"Hey! I only said that once!"

"So you are a Homosexual…?"

"Why does that matter to you?"

"So you _are._ I so called it. Hold on I should call Rose and Kanaya, tell 'em you joined the Homo club."

"Wait."

"What?"

"You like um…_guys_…too?"

"Why the hell not?"

Right as you're about to open your mouth Karkat slams the door open from the room he slept in last night.

"ALRIGHT! GIVE ME THE REMOTE JOHN."

"Why? I thought you liked Doctor Who."

"Yes, love the fucking show-but I want to watch something else. Now, the remote?"

You hand him the remote, letting someone else pick something is a good idea.

"What are you going to watch?"

He shrugs, "Maybe some Merlin. Now you two can do whatever you were doing earlier."

You look over at Dave, you never knew he was gay. He got all of that attention from a lot of pretty girls. You just kind of assumed that he was straight. It's not like you like him any less. Not at all. In fact-you feel a little…hopeful? You don't really want to think or talk about this subject. Even less, now that Karkat is in the room. He'd have too much fun watching it all unfold before his Romcom loving eyes.

Dave looks at you, catching you looking at him, "Like what you see?"

Your entire body freezes up. Crap.

"What do you mean?"

You try to look confused but fail to do so.

"I think you know what."

He walks up to you and pats you on the head, "The noodles are done, you can take 'em out of the pot. I'll be in my room working on some raps if you want to talk."

He gives a wink from behind his shades. You can sort-of make it out.

"SO! John."

You turn to see Karkat staring at you, "What?"

"Do you and Cool Kid have a 'Thing' going on?"

"What?! _No._"

"Come on, we both know you two have a constant boner for each other."

You're cheeks turn a rosy pink, "No we don't. Just because we're both Homosexuals doesn't mean that we have to have a thing. We're just bros. That's all."

He doesn't look like he believes the load of horse shit you fed him.

"Okay, whatever gets you through the day."

You let out a huff and walk to the kitchen to claim the pot of hot noodles.

Your name is John Egbert, and Karkat is right-you have a HUGE boner for your best bro, Dave Strider.

**Guess who's back? School starts tomorrow for me, so I'll be writing as much as I can. As you can see, I am a total geek. Most of my Fic's will have some of my other fandoms in it. If you don't know what, Sherlock BBC, Merlin BBC, and Doctor Who is- YOU NEED TO FUCKING WATCH THEM! Sure they make you cry and shit, but they are AMAZING!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own, Sherlock BBC, Merlin, Doctor Who, OR Homestuck. I will never be that cool to own any of them.**

**Be sure to PM me if you just wanna chat. I love you all!**

**-Phosey**


End file.
